The present invention relates generally to the field of email, and more particularly to preventing the modification of an email by the recipients of the email.
An email, or electronic mail, is a method of exchanging digital messages from an author to one or more recipients. Email operates across the Internet or other networks. An Internet email message includes three components: the message envelope, the message header, and the message body. The message header contains control information, including, minimally, an originator's email address and one or more recipient addresses. Usually, descriptive information is also added, such as a subject header field and a message submission date/time stamp.